


Обмен

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky!Cap, M/M, Terrorism, a thing like that doesn't sit in a drawer, black helicopters, modern men, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: - Они его взяли, -   сообщил Клинт. – Он ранен, и они взяли его. Он у  Щ.И.Т.а.Примечание: Из серии «Окно в 4 Минуты»





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tradeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099271) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Низко склонившись над рулем, Наташа обогнула едва тащившееся такси. Коммуникатор в ухе просигналил, и голос Кэпа тихо выдохнул: - Я понял, я разобрался… ребята, это Башня. Это будет в Башне, - а вот это уже смешно, это была единственная мишень, которую они уничтожили после того, как Щ.И.Т. объявил для Нью Йорка Красный Код.

Треск в наушнике и реплика Клинта: 

\- Но Старк же сказал, что ДЖАРВИС… 

Вклинился Кэп: 

\- …Мониторит каждый квадратный дюйм здания, все верно, но они сидят на крыше чертовой железнодорожной стации. Западная стена Башни… - треск статики и вновь голос Кэпа: - … Главная арка и пути вдоль всей восточной стороны здания. Остается только послать… 

Опять статика, но Наташа решила, что поняла, о чем речь: набитый взрывчаткой поезд. Остается только направить поезд со взрывчаткой вперед и подорвать его рядом с бетонным фундаментом Старк Тауэр.

\- Я в деле, - заявил Клинт. – Встречу вас там, - но Кэп возразил: - Ответ отрицательный, отрицательный; я проверю депо на Гарлем Ривер, - и Наташа откликнулась: 

\- Поняла, мы идем следом за тобой, - и прибавила скорости на мотоцикле.

Она гнала по федеральному шоссе, бешено петляя между машинами, но он все равно опередил ее: его брошенный Харлей она нашла возле решетчатой ограды депо и припарковалась рядом. Как только она сняла шлем, ожил коммуникатор.

\- Стоит убрать невозможное, и каким бы невероятным не было то, что останется … – пробормотал голос Кэпа в коммуникаторе.

\- Намек поняла, - сказала Наташа. – Ты нашел?

\- Ага, - отозвался он, и секундой позже пошли тихие сигналы: Кэп включил свой трекер, чтобы она смогла его обнаружить.

Она вскарабкалась на громыхающую решетку, затем обхватила проволоку и перекувыркнулась через ограду, с приглушенным стуком приземлившись на крышу вагона. Присела и огляделась вокруг. Депо казалось бесконечным, на сколько хватало взгляда тянулись поезда и огромные Y-образные развязки. Наташа побежала по крышам, высматривая его. Не будь при ней трекера, его появление оказалось бы неожиданностью - Барнс был одним из тех немногих, кто мог подкрасться к ней. Он выступил из теней и тихо окликнул:

\- Эй, взгляни на это, - и она последовала за ним, осторожно перепрыгивая по крышам вагонов.

На крыше третьего вагона он распахнул дверцу-трап и посветил вниз фонариком. Наташа присела на корточки и заглянула вниз: вагон был набит взрывчаткой. Весь поезд превратился в бомбу. Сердце заколотилось в груди. 

Окинув взглядом море поездов, она спросила: 

\- Еще есть?

\- Не знаю, - мрачно отозвался Кэп. – Но думаю, нам придется проверить все…, - и тут Наташа заметила этого парня - едва различимая на фоне черной земли темная одежда превращала его в невидимку. Он бежал прочь, петляя в лабиринте поездов, и она инстинктивно выхватила пистолеты, и только потом остановилась и обернулась вопросительно к Кэпу – который уже среагировал: щит свистнул в воздухе, врезался в парня, тот упал, и вдруг откуда не возьмись появились солдаты, дюжины солдат, бегущих к ним, хотя они не вытащили оружие – ну, разумеется, нет. Они же стояли на поезде, набитом взрывчаткой.  
Наташа зло ощерилась, разминая ладони и доставая дубинки; даже при соотношении 60 к 2 она была не прочь поразмяться, да и Клинт скоро прибудет. Они кинулись в драку, замелькали кулаки и ноги, щит Кэпа радовал глаз промельками красного, белого и синего цвета. Коммуникатор в ухе зажужжал.

– Не сейчас, - выдавила она. – Вызывай саперов! – она взмахнула руками и двое нападавших грохнулись без сознания. Они упали на землю, а она перепрыгнула через них, будто брыкающаяся лошадь, и продолжила схватку.

\- Стойте! – крикнул кто-то, Наташа остановилась, швырнув тело противника на землю, и увидела высокую фигуру в белом лабораторном халате, подталкивавшую в их направлении короткую вереницу людей. Одетые в темно-синие униформы люди налетали друг на друга, будто цепочка бумажных кукол; поездная бригада, скованная вместе, поняла она. На первом человеке в цепочке была синяя фуражка и то, что она поначалу приняла за желтый спасательный жилет. Но он светился, пульсировал отвратительными вспышками – какой-то тип чужеродной взрывчатки, триггер для всего плана.

Мужчина в лабораторном халате был слишком высок – модификант, а может, пришелец, и носил выпуклые зеленые очки. Он в последний раз подтолкнул цепочку машинистов, в результате чего один из них споткнулся, чуть не уронив всю связку – затем вскинул руки и воскликнул:

\- Я сотру вас в пыль под колесами…

Щит Кэпа врезался в него, и тот упал.

\- Речь Гитлера, - чуть ли не извиняясь, пояснил Кэп, и они побежали, потому что та штука пульсировала все быстрее. Наташа усадила на землю мужчину в жилете с бомбой и следующего за ним, чтобы Кэп мог разбить цепь ребром щита, а затем Кэп приказал: - Уходите! – и она поволокла остальных заложников с собой, пока Кэп оттаскивал мужчину в светящемся жилете в другую сторону. Он собирался снять жилет? А жилет не взорвется? Был ли сам жилет бомбой, или же просто триггером для чего-то большего…? Она все равно не могла помочь. Только увести людей в безопасное место и побыстрее…

Прогремевший взрыв сшиб всех с ног, хотя Наташа ухитрилась перекатиться через плечо и вскочить как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вагоны вокруг них закачались, заскрипели и грохнулись обратно на колеса с душераздирающим металлическим лязгом. Она пригнулась, ощущая вкус гари и ожидая увидеть вал дыма или огня, но ничего не было – должно быть, они оказались на границе взрывной волны. Зажужжал коммуникатор, она услышала слабое: - Наташа! – Клинта, и крикнула: 

\- Я в порядке! – не сознавая, что кричит, и что в ушах звенит, пока не услышала свой собственный голос. – Иду за Кэпом! – она вскочила и махнула остальным, чтобы топали дальше, вперед, а сама заторопилась обратно.

Чем дальше она продвигалась, тем сильнее были разрушения – разлетевшиеся куски вагонов, крупные обломки - хотя каким-то чудом тот вагон, на котором они стояли, не взорвался, как остальные. Она миновала поле боя – некоторые солдаты погибли, остальные были окровавлены и стонали, задетые взрывом – и все равно, до эпицентра было еще далеко. Она следовала за разрушениями по тому пути, куда ушел Кэп.

Дым становился гуще, перекрученный металл, перевернутые вагоны, пыль повсюду – Наташа бежала все дальше, подняв ворот униформы, чтобы прикрыть лицо и… Сначала она увидела щит, валяющийся на земле, а через секунду рассмотрела окровавленные ноги – тело – распростертое под ним. 

– Джеймс! – окликнула она, падая рядом и откидывая щит – но это оказался не Джеймс, а кондуктор, с которого сорвали заминированный жилет, он стонал и был дезориентирован, но жив. Наташа вскочила на ноги, перебарывая панику, и двинулась вперед, прихватив с собой щит – он использовал его для защиты гражданского, он…

Сначала она заметила звезду – красную звезду, нарисованную на металлической руке – потому что рукав оторвало взрывом, а его шлем…

\- Кэп, - выдохнула она. – Джеймс, - и да, у него шла кровь в нескольких местах, порезы на руках и ногах и паршивая рана от вонзившегося в бедро куска металла, которая пока не кровоточила – но Наташа достаточно разбиралась в бомбах и ранах от взрывов, чтобы в первую очередь волноваться насчет треснувшего шлема – и возможности черепно-мозговых и нейротравм. Она присела рядом с ним, не зная, что делать, и не решаясь двигать его, а затем услышала хлоп-хлоп лопастей вертолета и нараставшую волну сирен: а вот и новые проблемы.

\- Наташа, - из дыма появился Клинт. Она вскинула глаза на него, мозг лихорадочно работал. Звук сирен приближался; скоро их окружат. Она бросила ему щит - он поймал, а затем удивленно уставился на нее, потому что она извлекла пару наручников и пристегнула свое левое запястье к правой руке Джеймса - живой руке в порванной перчатке.

\- Скажи Стиву, - сказала Наташа. – Приведи Стива. Торопись, - и Клинт исчез между почерневшими и изломанными вагонами.

Со всех сторон показались агенты Щ.И.Т.а, прикрываясь бронещитами и облаченные в шлемы из плотной сетки и броню. 

– Это Вдова, - сказал один из них, лицевой щиток исказил голос. – Кэп ранен? – а затем кто-то другой мрачно заметил: - Это не Капитан Америка, - и Наташа быстро передвинулась, заслоняя собой жизненные органы Джеймса Барнса, потому что шеренга оружейных дул тут же нацелилась на Зимнего Солдата.

Наташа окинула их уничижительным взглядом: 

\- Не глупите, - сказала она. – Разумеется, это Капитан.


	2. Глава 1.

Глава 1 

Клинт никогда не был в «КОНИ АЙЛЕНД ДИЗАЙН И СТРОИТЕЛЬСТВО». Стив рассказывал, где поселился – доверие, которым Клинт дорожил – но Стив явно считал это место убежищем, так что когда они встречались, это происходило у Клинта в Бед Стю, где они играли в карты и ели пиццу, или пили пиво на крыше. Размеры здания поразили его: огромная дверь гаража, а сверху жилые комнаты. Он припарковался возле белого грузовика и выскочил из джипа, прихватив с собой щит Кэпа. Слышался слабый гул работающих механизмов, и он двинулся на звук вглубь гаража, где мужчина в серой робе и больших белых защитных очках работал циркулярной пилой.

Стив поднял взгляд на приближающегося Клинта и сдвинул очки на лоб; металлическая пыль выровняла черты его лица, умерив ауру мощи. Стив уставился – не на Клинта, а на щит в его руках, и тот неловко протянул его, сообразив, что надо было заранее подготовиться, как сообщить эту весть, потому как сейчас в голову ничего не приходило.

Стив ничего не сказал, просто обошел козлы и забрал щит из его рук. Крутанул в пальцах, повернул выпуклой стороной вверх и затем обратно. Металл слабо прошуршал по коже.

\- Они его взяли, - наконец сообщил Клинт. – Он ранен, и они взяли его. Он у Щ.И.Т.а.

Лицо Стива затуманило нечто неуловимо-страшное. Губы шевельнулись, но он промолчал.

\- Там была бомба, - рассказывал Клинт. Внезапно показалось важным сообщить Стиву эту часть истории. – План был - взорвать Башню. Башню Старка. Барнс это понял и остановил их. Но при этом был ранен.

И снова губы Стива шевельнулись, и на сей раз он смог выговорить: 

\- Но он жив?

\- Да, – Клинт чертовски надеялся, что это правда; он разбирался в мимике Наташи, и ее лицо было маской страха. И тут он вспомнил. – С ним Наташа, - спохватился он, шаря по карманам в поисках телефона. Поднял его: на экране мигала синяя точка. – Наташа, - пояснил он. – Она приковала себя наручниками к нему.

Стив забрал телефон у него из рук и уставился на экран.

– Ты должен жениться на ней, - спустя минуту заявил он. – Пока это не сделал я.

\- Я не уверен, что она захочет оставить меня при себе, - нахмурился Клинт.

\- Так спросил бы, - сказал Стив, и, держа в одной руке телефон Клинта, а в другой – щит, направился к водительской дверце белого грузовика.

\- Подожди, Стив. Какой план? – окликнул Клинт.

\- Нет никакого плана, - ответил Стив. – Я пойду и заберу его.

\- Но, - Клинт уставился на него: Стив держал щит, но был по-прежнему в строительном комбезе и с бородой, да, черт побери – у него на лбу по-прежнему красовались запыленные защитные очки.

\- Но – что? – Стив окинул его тяжелым взглядом. – Но что?

\- Ничего, - решил Клинт. – Я поеду с тобой, - и он скользнул на пассажирское сидение в грузовик.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Вы не слишком-то честно играете, Агент Романов, - Майкл Ходж возглавлял Нью Йоркское отделение Щ.И.Т.а, и теперь Наташа мрачно радовалась, что она все еще прикована к Барнсу, и Ходж был вынужден прийти к ней, в их крошечную камеру со стальной дверью и маленьким круглым оконцем.

Путешествие было трудным: она сумела донести до агентов мысль, что Кэп ранен, и передвигать его нужно с осторожностью. Но они все равно настояли на обращении с ним, как с опасным заключенным. Она полагала, что причиной тому были долгие годы слухов о смертоносности Зимнего Солдата: они вели себя будто охотники, волокущие в лагерь животное, за которым долго гонялись: дикого лося или медведя. Даже сейчас, находясь без сознания, Джеймс Барнс был прикручен к койке плотными ремнями, ограничивавшими заодно и Наташины движения. Стул ей намеренно не принесли. Зато она уверена, что Барнса не истязали или избивали, как случается в тюрьмах с ненавидимыми заключенными; в его состоянии даже сотрясение или грубое обращение могли вызвать долговременный ущерб.

Ходж дернул подбородком, указывая на наручники.

– Где ключ? 

Наташа улыбнулась и пожала плечами, ибо ключа не имелось.

Он сказал: 

\- Директор ЦРУ Купер уже едет сюда из Вашингтона, собираясь предъявить вам обвинение. Вы были частью охоты на Зимнего Солдата, черт, вы отвечали за нее. И вот вы здесь… - он указал на их скованные запястья. – Так скажите мне: вы всегда лгали, или же Зимний Солдат перевербовал вас?

\- Это не Зимний Солдат, - возразила Наташа. – Это Капитан Америка, - и когда Ходж раскрыл рот для протеста, она со вздохом и выверенной дозой снисходительности пояснила: - Видите ли, ваш уровень допуска не был достаточно высок, - это заткнуло Ходжа, казалось, он подавился собственной слюной. – Как и у Купера, - утешающе добавила она. – Если вам так легче, - и еще: - Хотя, думаю, теперь вам его предоставят.

\- Мне предоставят …? - разъярился Ходж.

Наташа пояснила:

\- Этот человек – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - реакция Ходжа была именно такой, которой она могла желать, гнев сразу же перешел в удивление, за ним последовал первый проблеск неуверенности. – Уверена, имя вам знакомо, оно на Стене Доблести дальше по коридору, - неуверенность Ходжа трансформировалась в откровенную тревогу. Он вытаращился на Барнса, пусть тот и выглядел не лучшим образом – голова перевязана, под кожей налились гематомы, нарисовав черные пятна на лице – но в нем все еще можно было узнать человека, чей профиль был высечен в мраморе мемориала Воющих Коммандос в Вашингтоне, и которого на всех картинах всегда изображали рядом с Капитаном Америка. 

\- Барнс получил сыворотку супер-солдата в том же году, что и Роджерс, в 1943, - что было правдой, хотя кое-что из этой истории она опустила. Наташа приподняла руку, потянув за собой и запястье Барнса. – Если не верите, проверьте его отпечатки пальцев.

Но очевидно Ходж поверил, его лицо демонстрировало самую естественную эмоцию бюрократа – желание прикрыть собственную задницу. С нейтральным выражением она продолжала: 

\- Надеюсь, Купер скоро приедет, в ваших же интересах - я бы не хотела быть здесь самым старшим по званию, когда правда выйдет наружу. Тут потребуются решения – и серьезные. О, кстати, - добавила она с очаровательной иронией: - На вашем месте, я бы ожидала визита Стива.

 

***

В центре города, возле штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а воздвигли баррикады и большие знаки «НЕ ОСТАНАВЛИВАТЬСЯ», но Стив просто припарковался перед зданием и вышел из грузовика. Клинт быстро последовал за ним – Стиву явно было плевать на незаконную парковку, в конце концов, Тони все время так делал. Стив обогнул бетонный антитеррористический барьер и толкнул огромную вращающуюся дверь в холл, облицованный черным гранитом. Клинт просочился следом, целенаправленно прикрывая спину Стива. Тот не обращал внимания на окружение, даже не приостановился, как обычно, возле Стены Доблести в центре зала. 

В прежние времена они много раз бывали в этом здании, обычно поднимались снизу, но иногда входили через зал, где им улыбались охранники – привет, Мстители – и махали проходить. Но сейчас все охранники следили за решительными шагами высокого бородатого мужчины, одетого в комбинезон и строительные ботинки, окружая его: его не узнали, даже со щитом, потому что Стив нес его не как обычно – высоко и гордо, а просто держал низко сбоку, будто старый кейс или сумку. А Стив, кажется, не замечал, что его замыкают в V-образный строй и нащупывают оружие – или замечал, но не показывал, что его это беспокоит. 

Стив не стал спорить с охранниками на пункте проверки, просто прошагал мимо – и вот тогда показались пистолеты.

Его окружили. Зал блокирован.

Вперед шагнул охранник, направив пистолет в грудь Стиву.

– Стой! – приказал он.

Стив остановился, так и не подняв щит. Вместо этого, он мягко произнес:

\- Это не сработает, Том, - и затем обхватил дуло пальцами и подтолкнул вверх, приставив к середине головы, потом отпустил. – Вот это – может.

Все затаили дыхание и не шевелились. Клинт шагнул вперед, сам не зная, что станет делать, если они откроют огонь. Но потом заметил, как лицо охранника затуманила неуверенность, тот уставился в лицо Стива. 

– Капитан Роджерс?

\- Да, Том, это я, - ответил Стив, и продолжал: - Мне немедленно нужно увидеться с Майклом Ходжем.

Том колебался. 

– У мистера Ходжа на сегодня встречи не назначены.

Стив улыбнулся быстро и печально: 

\- Со мной он встретится без назначения.

Минуту Том размышлял, затем кивнул и опустил пистолет. Остальные охранники последовали его примеру, один за другим.

***

Она услышала вздох со стороны койки, повернулась и натолкнулась взглядом на потемневшие и расширенные от страха глаза Джеймса. Еще до того, как он что-то произнес, стало ясно, что он ее не помнит: она видела ужас и замешательство на его лице. 

– Кто ты? – проскрипел Джеймс, и только тогда осознал, что связан. Он начал дергаться и извиваться в прочных кожаных ремнях, затем содрогнулся и застонал, побелев почти до зелени, движение явно вызывало тошноту.

\- Все в порядке, Джеймс, все будет хорошо, - мягко уверила она, пытаясь успокоить и опасаясь, что он навредит себе, разбередив раны. Коснулась его лица. – Это я, Наташа, - сказала она. – Я твой друг…

Его кожа была липкой, он вспотел и быстро и резко дышал. 

– У меня нет друзей. 

\- Есть, - тихо сказала она. – И у тебя есть Стив, он скоро будет здесь, - и она буквально увидела, как это имя мелькнуло в его памяти, отразилось на лице. Он быстро заморгал, затем остановился, расфокусированно уставившись в никуда.

\- Стив, - сказал он.

\- Да, - подтвердила Наташа. – Он уже идет, - она нахмурилась, потому что Джеймс расслабился всем телом, уплывая на волне этого нового знания, его глаза закатились, хотя лучше бы ему оставаться в сознании. – Джеймс, - окликнула она, затем с нажимом, стискивая его ладонь: - Джеймс? – но его голова лишь качнулась вбок, он отключился.

*** 

Лифт остановился на этаже с камерами – ясное дело, Том-охранник, или еще кто-то позвонили и предупредили, что идет Стив, потому что в комнате царила тишина, все сидели за столами, но никто не работал, хотя некоторые и делали вид: телефоны, прижатые к ушам, руки на клавиатурах. Но все глаза были прикованы к Стиву, идущему к офису Ходжа – стеклянной коробке в углу помещения, и все головы поворачивались им вслед.

Дверь в офис Ходжа была распахнута, но он явно решил встретить Стива, восседая за своим громадным столом, заваленным бумагами и отчетами, двумя компьютерами и тремя планшетами – вот человек, который занят управлением миром.

– Капитан Роджерс, - приветствовал Ходж, вставая. – Стив, - и шарахнулся назад, когда Стив взмахнул щитом, протягивая его через загроможденный стол.

\- Вам это нужно? – спросил Стив. – Вот, заберите, - он выпустил щит, одновременно Ходж попытался подхватить его и только качнул – дело в том, что Стив носил щит так естественно и легко, что вы не осознавали, какая это крупная штука, какая тяжелая и неудобная. Клинт знал это на личном опыте – использовал щит один или два раза. Вышло совсем не так легко, как у некоторых. А сейчас один край упал, и Ходж суетился, пытаясь удержать его, не роняя на стол. В его руках щит выглядел огромным, а он сам – нелепо.

\- А теперь верните мне моего друга, - потребовал Стив. – Верните мне Джеймса Барнса, - он оборвал Ходжа, когда тот пытался протестовать. - Сейчас. Немедленно, - и несмотря на бороду и защитные очки, это был Капитан Америка, праведный, как огонь.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Наташа подняла взгляд, Стив заполнил собой дверной проем, и выглядел он так, будто явился прямиком со стройки, просто все бросил и помчался. Он посмотрел на лежавшего Джеймса, всего шитого-перезашитого и с перевязанной головой, вокруг закрытых глаз – кровоподтеки, все лицо - сплошной синяк, а затем двинулся вперед, бормоча сквозь стиснутые зубы при виде ремней: 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - он разорвал плотные кожаные полосы голыми руками. Наташа осторожно покосилась на подошедшего Клинта: иногда они забывали, что Стив на такое способен. Лицо Стива было будто из мрамора, но под ним таилось нечто дикое; он больше разозлился из-за ремней, чем сам Барнс.

Когда все ремни были разорваны, и Барнс освобожден, Стив пару раз судорожно вздохнул и спросил:

\- Он … он…?

Наташа быстро подтвердила: 

\- Он приходил в себя, открывал глаза. И двигаться мог – шевелил руками и кистями, - Стив облегченно кивнул. – Но его память… меня он не узнал, и, похоже, не помнит, что случилось. Я не уверена, что он понимает, кто он такой, - сказала Наташа, и добавила: - Тебя он помнит.

\- Ну да, - мягко подтвердил Стив, присев на край койки. Он опустил взгляд. – Бак? Баки? – потянулся, желая коснуться его лица, остановился и вместо этого дотронулся до его руки, металлической, сжал ее. Но Барнс так и не проснулся.

При правильном обращении, эти наручники можно открыть: легко, если знаешь, как – и невозможно, если нет. Наташа расстегнула их со щелчком и сняла сначала с запястья Барнса, затем с собственного. Вручила их Клинту и принялась растирать руки, чтобы восстановить циркуляцию.

\- О, эти, - обрадовался Клинт.

Наташа посмотрела на Стива, тот по-прежнему не спускал глаз с Барнса.

– Знаешь, он спас кучу народа, - сказала она. – Они собирались взорвать Гранд Централ, а сверху обрушить Башню. Одного парня он спас лично - гражданского кондуктора, заложника, в жилете с бомбой. Он прикрыл щитом его, а не себя. Вот и… - она показала на Барнса.

\- Я не сомневался, - тихо произнес Стив.- Я же говорил, Наташа: он лучший из тех, кого я знал. Когда мы были детьми, я затевал драки. Он их заканчивал. Его родители были хорошими людьми, он не хотел их разочаровать. Он защищал своих сестер… и меня, он был старшим. А потом началась война, и его призвали. И, боже… что же они с ним сделали. Что они сделали. 

Наташа тихо и настойчиво спросила: 

\- Так какой у нас план? - и Стив удивил ее, рассмеявшись.

\- Нет никакого плана, - у Стива получалось одновременно улыбаться и выглядеть грустным. – Это война. Мы возвращаемся домой или умираем, - и тут слабый голос произнес:

\- Это старый план, - Стив обернулся к Барнсу и подтвердил: 

\- Верно.

Барнс протянул руку, и Стив опустил голову, чтобы тот мог коснуться его лица.

– Когда ты отрастил бороду?

-Когда мы сбежали, - мягко ответил Стив. – Ты сам мне посоветовал. 

\- Мне она нравится, - признался Барнс, проводя по ней пальцами. – Я целую мужчину с бородой? Похоже, я совсем осовременился.

Стив очень осторожно наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. 

– Да, ты такой, - подтвердил он, улыбаясь, затем спохватился и спросил: - Как себя чувствуешь, приятель? Как считаешь, идти сможешь? Я хочу вытащить тебя нафиг отсюда.

Барнс задумался, проводя внутреннюю ревизию, проверку системы. 

– Думаю, смогу, с твоей помощью, - он криво улыбнулся Стиву. – Я все смогу сделать с твоей помощью, - внезапно он нахмурился. – Эй, тут была девушка…

Стив откинулся назад, открывая Наташу, та, в свою очередь, немного наклонилась вперед. 

– Наташа, - представил Стив. – Она наш друг.

Барнс окинул ее взглядом. 

– Ага, она так и сказала.

\- И Клинт тоже. Клинт Бартон. Соколиный Глаз, - взгляд Барнса переместился на него. – У тебя много друзей, Бак.

\- Ну да, и они тебе понадобятся, - вмешалась Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. – Они не позволят вам выйти отсюда. Ну… тебе, Стив, возможно. Но не ему, - она прикусила губу. – Я сказала им, что он был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом…

\- Он и есть Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – с нажимом поправил Стив.

\- … Но кое-кто в этом здании сопоставит его с Зимним Солдатом, могу обещать.

\- Они ничего не докажут, - возразил Стив. – Зимний Солдат – призрак-страшилка, ты сама говорила. 

\- Конечно – когда им было это нужно. Но сейчас? – Наташа покачала головой. – Они просто не позволят тебе выйти.

Стив посмотрел на Барнса и тихо спросил: 

\- Ты согласен?

Барнс встретил его взгляд.

– Да, - ответил он. – Вполне, - а затем Стив наклонился над койкой и Барнс скрипнул зубами, когда Стив осторожно приподнял его, забросив металлическую руку себе на плечо.

Наташа уставилась на них, внезапно почувствовав, что потеряла контроль; она не понимала.

– Что вы…

\- Если так, - встретил ее взгляд Стив.- То да будет так.

Минуту никто ничего не говорил. Затем Клинт предложил: 

\- Я пригоню грузовик. Если придется, въеду на нем в гребаный холл, - Стив кивнул и бросил ему ключи. Тот поймал их одной рукой и вышел.

Они начали движение, Барнс держался за Стива, но ухитрялся идти сам, несмотря на рану в бедре. 

– Стив, - начала Наташа, не зная, как его отговорить. У Стива не было шансов.

\- Наташа, с меня хватит, - сказал Стив. – В прошлый раз я совершил ошибку – мы совершили. Мы сбежали. Как только начинаешь бежать, они…

\- … Не дадут тебе остановиться, - подхватил Барнс. Его лицо было белым, но шел он ровно и сосредоточенно. Спазм боли пробежал по лицу Стива, и он подтвердил: 

– Да, Бак. Все верно.

***

\- Сэр, вам нельзя, - начал один их охранников, и затем: - Остановитесь, сэр. Мне нужно, чтобы вы остановились, - но Стив просто сжал Барнса крепче и продолжал идти, помогая тому ставить одну ногу за другой. Наташа шла следом, она расслышала писк радио, и затем: «Код 13, у меня код 13» - этот код означал побег заключенного – просто курам на смех, потому что если это был побег заключенного, то чертовски медленный: они тащились шаг за шагом.

\- У нас нет оружия, - почти простонала Наташа, двигаясь вслед за ними; ее оружие забрали при захвате, все оружие – ну, почти все. – С нами нет Тони или Тора, или… можно вызвать сюда Тони за минуту, он как раз наверху, и Коулсон вернулся из мертвых, вы слышали? Мария Хилл помогла бы нам, если позвонить, - но все ее средства связи забрали, Стиву же, очевидно, просто позволили уйти с улицы, при нем не было телефона, ну конечно же нет. – Чуть-чуть планирования, и мы могли бы…

\- Это не важно, - сказал Стив, подхватывая другой рукой Барнса за талию. – Ничего из этого не важно.

Это было похоже на правду, потому что они все еще шли вперед. Вокруг становилось все больше охранников и оружия, еще активнее велись переговоры по радио, но никто не остановил их – пока Барнс сам не остановился возле лифтов и с трудом произнес: 

\- Подожди, мне нужно… только … - и затем, сам противореча своим словам, на одном дыхании. – Я в порядке, сейчас стошнит.

\- Если надо, не стесняйся, - разрешил Стив, поддерживая его, и пережидая спазмы. Барнс повернулся, чтобы опереться о Стива, вцепившись тому в комбинезон, и рвано дышал, закрыв глаза и потея, видимо борясь с тошнотой. В комнате все замерло, Наташа наблюдала за теми, кто наблюдал за ними: два Капитана Америка, раненые солдаты, цепляющиеся друг за друга – самая сюрреалистичная сцена из всех, что она видела. Она задалась вопросом: что будет, если Барнса все-таки вырвет, и что – если нет. 

\- Порядок, - наконец сумел кивнуть Барнс.

\- Порядок? – уточнил Стив, с беспокойством озирая его.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Барнс, и Стив нажал кнопку лифта. Она загорелась.

***

Когда они достигли уровня 1 этажа, стало понятно, что там уже в курсе: зал был заполнен не только вооруженными охранниками, агентами разведки в костюмах, но и остальным персоналом Щ.И.Т.а. Слышались торопливые радиопереговоры, и Наташа видела прижимающие коммуникаторы руки – они кому-то докладывали. Ходжу? Куперу? Кому? Не обращая на них внимания, Стив осторожно тянул вперед Барнса, чье лицо сочетанием белизны и синяков на бледной, липкой коже напоминало кляксу Роршаха, но на ногах тот держался, ставя одну перед другой с упрямой и неожиданной грацией.

Толпа перед ними медленно раздавалась, охранники хмурились, поднимали оружие и опускали его, стискивали челюсти. Как и все остальные, Наташа хорошо знала, что их ожидает – их окружат, поставят на колени, закуют – но никто не хотел этого делать. Она видела, как поблизости от них охранники кусают губы. Терпение - само по себе тактика. Пусть сами измотаются – тут вообще имелся хороший шанс, что Барнс упадет и даст им возможность сделать ход. Барнс тоже это понимал – она видела это по напряженности его фигуры, и слышала, как он пробормотал Стиву: 

\- Если нас остановят, ты же позаботишься обо мне, приятель, верно? Сломай мне шею.

\- Да, - без колебания отозвался Стив, и у Наташи застыла кровь.

Где-то посередине холла Барнс остановился и обернулся, поморщившись, секундой позже она поняла - чтобы взглянуть на нее, и встала так, чтобы он мог видеть ее, не напрягаясь. 

– Наташа, - его глаза прояснились. – Прости. Теперь я помню, - и она улыбнулась ему: 

– Вот и хорошо, Джеймс. Попробовал бы не вспомнить.

***

 

Они почти добрались до стеклянных дверей, когда их остановили. Блондинка-охранница, почти столь же высокая и хорошо сложенная, как Стив, вышла вперед и навела на них пистолет, ее подразделение окружило их. Ее волевое лицо было напряженным и чуть-чуть сожалеющим. Толпа торопливо отхлынула назад. 

– Сэр, мне приказано не дать вам покинуть здание, - сообщила она.

\- Да, - устало и с некоторой симпатией отозвался Стив. – Я понял, - он посмотрел на нее. Она посмотрела на него. Их глаза были почти на одном уровне. На оружие между ними оба не обращали внимания, будто его и не было. Наташа прикинула, сколько стволов находится в пределах досягаемости; если быстро двигаться – по меньшей мере, три единицы, решила она.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо произнес Стив. – Но вам придется это сделать.

Женщина уставилась на него: хороший солдат, выполняющий прямой приказ. Наташа вздохнула: не все ли они были когда-то хорошими солдатами?

Голос Стива был чуть громче шепота: 

\- Я не смогу с этим жить, - сказал он ей. – Так что, - он вздохнул и перехватил Барнса покрепче. – Я вас не обвиняю, - сказал он. И может быть, это заставило ее принять решение, потому что она опустила оружие и буркнула:

– Назад, все назад. Откройте им дверь, немедленно, - добавив: – Побыстрее.

***

 

Зазвенели ключи и защелкали замки. Барнс покачнулся, и Наташа быстро подхватила его с другой стороны - была готова тащить его до грузовика, если понадобится. Они двинулись прочь, а затем эхом раздались крики и шорохи движения в толпе позади них, и Наташа пожалела, что не схватила оружие, потому что может Стив и был готов просто утопить самолет, но будь она проклята, если не захватит с собой несколько человек.

Но это оказался не другой отряд по борьбе с терроризмом или спецподразделение. Толпа раздалась и пропустила – Наташа моргнула – Гарри Перкинса. Его она запомнила: парню не повезло начать работу в Нью Йоркском полевом офисе в ту самую неделю, когда напали читаури. Прямиком из Академии, и на вид ему было около четырнадцати лет. Он и сейчас выглядел немногим старше: пиджак болтался, и под ним, как заметила Наташа, был надет вязаный жилет, придающий ему вид нерадивого школьника, только что удравшего из церкви. Он пробивался к ним сквозь толпу и с трудом волок что-то за собой, как оказалось - щит. Он нес щит Капитана Америка.

Стив обернулся. 

– Кэп, - Перкинс притормозил, слегка задыхаясь. Он сумел приподнять щит, тот покачнулся.

Стив уставился на щит; у него был такой вид, будто его загнали в ловушку этим самым щитом, он почти злился. Он прикусил щеку изнутри, скривился, потряс головой. Нет. Нет. Он отвернулся, но Перкинс двинулся вперед, поднимая и протягивая ему щит.

\- Кэп, пожалуйста, - уговаривал Перкинс. – Заберите его себе. Пожалуйста, заберите, - казалось, весь зал затаил дыхание в ожидании – возьмет или откажется. Время замедлилось и потяжелело. «Не делай этого!» - Хотела заорать Наташа. Стив, не надо! И на лице Барнса она видела то же самое, хотя тот и придержал язык. Ты ничего не должен этим ублюдкам, Стив. Ты свое отслужил. Ты свободен – давай, пойдем отсюда! Но Стив просто стоял и смотрел, его грудь заметно вздымалась и опадала со вдохом и выдохом. Еще тогда он планировал оставить щит позади, у Тони, Наташа знала это, она видела его висящим на стене. Но в итоге он забрал его с собой. Ошибка – по крайней мере, так считал Стив. Но, похоже, он был обречен повторять эту ошибку.

 

Она приняла на себя больше веса Барнса, когда Стив поднял руку и забрал щит – по комнате пронесся хорошо различимый вздох, осязаемое чувство облегчения у всех, кроме нее, Стива и Барнса. Стив смотрел на щит оцепенело: если бывают альбатросы, то это он самый – а затем, к своему ужасу, она увидела, как Барнс отвернул к ней лицо, пряча от Стива, пытаясь овладеть собой: он был на грани слез.

Наташа пришла в движение.

– Ладно – выдавила она. – Если мы идем, так идем; пошли к черту отсюда, - и тем самым привела Стива в чувство, вместе они протащили Барнса через стеклянные двери и по тротуару к белому грузовичку. Наташа рывком распахнула пассажирскую дверь и запрыгнула внутрь. Совместными усилиями они со Стивом втащили Барнса. Тот задыхался и сдерживал стоны боли от рывков, но они справились, а затем Наташа перелезла через заднее сиденье, чтобы Стив мог сесть и поддерживать Барнса.

Дверь захлопнулась. 

– Поехали, - скомандовал Стив, Клинт повиновался.

\- Держись, - сказал Стив Барнсу. – Скоро отдохнешь в своей распроклятой постели, - а Барнс посмотрел на него и спросил: 

\- Мы действительно возвращаемся? Мы едем домой?

\- Ну да, - сказал Стив. – А что, ты собирался болеть за Кьюбс? – должно быть, это была какая-то личная шутка, потому что Баки засмеялся, затем поморщился и ответил: 

\- Нет. Не собирался. Но Стив…

\- Я не побегу. Хватит. Если они захотят нас, - мрачно объявил Стив. – Им придется прийти за нами. 

 

Наташа обеспокоенно глянула на Клинта, но Барнс кивнул, его лицо отвердело, и сказал. – Вот и молодец.

 

The End


End file.
